No
by laverdad
Summary: Drew McIntyre is a man obsessed. From the moment he saw Kelly, he knew she was his. But Kelly is wary of the dangerous Scot and swears she wants nothing to do with him. Now if only her body would listen... Drew/KellyKelly
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't written a wrestling story in years. But after watching Smackdown due to the insistence of my younger brother, I couldn't help notice Drew McIntyre's accent... Thanks to Kresley Cole's wonderful books, my fantasies now include men with Scottish accents. This is part 1 of a 2 part story. Enjoy!_

If he ever heard a real "no" coming from her lips, he might have listened.

As it was, his little blond had said the words numerous times. In varying tones of annoyance, anger, and frustration right before she inevitably ran off on him.

But he wasn't blind. She might claim he wasn't her type. She might insist she wasn't attracted to him. She even swore she would never say yes. But he planned on hearing her say yes.

From underneath him, on top of him, and any other position he could think of.

He took a deep breath as he tried to clear his head of those carnal images. That last thing he needed now was to approach her with his cock waving hello before he could even utter a word.

But _damn_ that woman made him hot. She had a body made for pleasure and he wanted to taste every inch of that golden skin. Wanted to wrap all that pretty blonde hair around his hands and-

He shook his head before he went down that road again. He'd never have the opportunity to do all these things if he didn't get her to agree to give him a chance. The other wrestlers mercilessly teased Drew for his "crush" on the pretty diva, but he didn't care. What he had was more than a crush, it was _destiny_.

Coming from Scotland had ensured he had been raised in a rich culture full of superstition. And one thing that had always been drilled into him since he was a young boy was that when he found the woman meant for him, he would just _know_.

He hadn't taken it very seriously for much of his young life. All he had felt when he saw a pretty girl was desire and little else. So he slaked it, often and repeatedly, and simply left after it was over. Many of his lovers had called him cold and callous, but he cared little about what others said of him. He did what he wanted, how he wanted, usually with a high level of confidence that others insisted on calling arrogance.

Up until he had come to the U.S, he had had few ties back at home. He kept in touch with his family but he was free to do as he wished, reveling in the freedom and opportunity being a wrestler garnered him.

And then he had met her. His plans of bedding as many women as he wanted promptly flew out the window as soon as he laid eyes on his little blond. She hated when he called her that, hated when he referred to her as "my" anything. But she didn't know. She was his already.

As soon as he had seen her, he felt as if the air had rushed out of his body. Everyone else seemed to fall away into the background until all he could see was her. Her laugh had caught his attention and held it like nothing else ever had. Her smile, which reached her eyes and made them sparkle, had him dumbfounded. He felt as if everything had just shifted into place. As if for the first time in his life, he wanted more than just sex from a woman.

He had been talking to Rhodes at the time and was brought back to reality only after his friend had stepped into his line of vision. He still remembered shoving him aside to look his fill. Not that he thought he ever would. Lord knew he could stare at her for the rest of his life and never tire of it.

But she didn't see it like that. The first time he approached her she had seemed scared. It was the first and only time he regretted his show of aggression in the ring. Most of the time he reveled in being feared. Fear garnered respect and he enjoyed the look of wariness on people's faces when they saw him approaching.

But to see it on her face... It had upset him. As if he would ever hurt her. He wanted to do everything in his power to bring her pleasure, and the very reputation he had worked hard to cultivate made her see him as dangerous.

And "not her type."

Drew smirked as he continued walking to his destination. What Kelly didn't know was that they were made for each other. No matter how much she denied it, he could see her desire written as plain as the words in a book. The way she bit her lip without knowing when he said something particularly naughty, the flush that ran from her slim neck to those breasts he often imagined touching, and the way her eyes were so expressive, showing her desire as she unconsciously looked at his body when she thought he wasn't looking.

Yes, if he had ever truly heard a "no" coming from those pretty lips he might have listened. But the fact that he already knew she was his, and that she was simply fighting what she felt because she was wary of the man she saw in the ring, made him more determined than ever to make her see.

* * *

"Oh my God, get out!"

Kelly's head snapped up from pulling on her boots as she heard the shriek of her fellow diva.

"Do not worry yourself, woman, it's not you I'm interested in looking at."

Her heart sped up at the sound of that familiar brogue, but she ruthlessly forced herself to calm down. She couldn't keep letting him affect her like this damn it! Every time she heard his accent she melted on the inside, her mind taking her to places it shouldn't. Hadn't she learned her lesson all those years ago? Apparently her mind had, but her body hadn't.

Hastening to pull her shirt over her head and leave before she saw him, she nearly tripped over her bag.

Only to land against a warm wall of muscle.

"Ah darling, you don't have to throw yourself at me, you've already got all my attention."

Her cheeks heated as she stepped back to glare at the source of all her sleepless nights.

"I wasn't throwing myself at you!"

He smirked in that way that made her insides flutter like crazy and she looked away before she did something stupid- like sigh.

She turned around to pull a sweater out of her locker but whirled around as she realized where he was- and where _she_ was.

"You can't be in here! This is the woman's locker room, you'll be suspended!"

He shook his head as his eyes slowly perused her body, making her feel as if she was naked to his gaze. She wrapped her arms around her middle, suddenly feeling as if he was thinking the very same thing.

"They won't suspend me. Besides who's gonna tell them? You wouldn't go and run to Teddy now, would you?"

She glared at him. "I should. It would serve you right for barging in here like you own the place."

"I'm not interested in owning this dump. I'm only interested in owning your heart."

Why did he have to be smooth with his words? She was sure he had used those lines to get into the panties of many women but she still found herself softening towards him, wanting to believe that all his compliments were sincere.

And that was why she needed to leave. Kaitlyn always teased her about running away from him because she was scared he could actually convince her to go out with him and she always laughed it off. But her friend had no idea how right she was.

If she didn't get away from him soon she would make another mistake, and hadn't she learned that painful lesson already?

"Love, what's got you looking so preoccupied?" His deep voice rumbled through her thoughts and she shook herself inwardly.

"Nothing," she responded shortly, turning her back to him and pulling on a light sweater. "I have somewhere I need to be." She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt him move closer, his clean scent filling her mind and making her bite her lip.

"Yes, you do have somewhere you need to be," he said, his voice low as he bent his head towards her ear, "out with me."

She sighed as she turned towards him. "Why don't you just give up? I've told you for months now I don't want anything to do with you."

Instead of being offended, he only smirked. "Really? Is that why your face lights up when you see me approaching you? Is that why you're always looking at me when you think I can't see? What do you think about when you look at me, Kelly? Because when _I _look at you I think about-"

"I'm sure I know what you think about," she interrupted, hotly. "It doesn't take a mind reader to figure out what you're thinking about when I catch you staring at my breasts or my ass."

He shook his head. "I guess it doesn't. But I think about other stuff too."

She rolled her eyes. "Right. Like what?"

"I think about what I can do to make you smile. I think about what I can say to hear your laugh. I think about what I can offer you that no other man can."

Her brows drew down in confusion. She really didn't get him. He admitted to wanting to have sex with her, than followed it up with thoughtful sentiments like this? He had to be faking. Yes, that was it.

"You can do all those things by leaving me alone," she retorted, picking up her bag and making a move to step around him.

He stepped in front of her with a cocked brow. "Ah, you hurt me with those sharp words," he said, not looking in the least bit hurt. "But if all that was true, you wouldn't be sending me all those signals."

"What signals," she asked, exasperated.

He put a finger under her chin and tipped her head back to look into her eyes.

"You may not be willing to admit it, but you want me." Before she could sputter a denial, he pressed a finger to her lips. "You say you don't want me to force my attentions on you but you're only doing it to see what I'm about. To see if I'm different from all the other guys you've met. You've been hurt in the past, this I can see as clear as day, but you don't have to worry with me, darling. I won't hurt you."

Kelly swallowed hard, struggling to calm her breaths. Was she that transparent? She had never told anyone about what had happened with her last boyfriend. How could he possibly know?

"Y-you're just saying what you think I want to hear."

His face changed swiftly, becoming as hard as when he stepped out onto the ramp in front of thousands of fans.

"No, sweetheart, I'm saying what I know is true. And you cannot live your life thinking all men are the same as that jackass who mistreated you."

She jerked her chin out of his grasp. "You don't know anything," she bit out. "And I'd appreciate it if you stopped assuming things about my life."

She walked past him but she was fooling herself if she thought he wasn't going to follow. He easily kept pace with her as she shoved the door open and stalked down the hall to where the bus was waiting to take her back to her hotel room.

"The bus left."

She stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes as she turned back to look at him.

"Don't lie to me," she snapped, angry that her best efforts to keep him away were failing miserably.

He raised his hands as if in innocence. "I had nothing to do with it, I swear. It left a few minutes ago."

"And I suppose you just happened to rent a car and are going to offer me a ride?"

He shrugged. "Well the only other person here is Michelle and Ziggler and I know you're not too fond of either of them..."

"I'm also not too fond of you," she shot back, her mind whirling. She could call a cab but then she would have to wait here until it came and picked her up. And she was so hungry and tired. Having to keep her defenses up against Drew's constant advances was wearing her out and he had made it clear he wasn't letting her run off this time.

"If you want, we can stop and get something to eat."

Her eyes widened as he seemed to read her mind. How did he do that, damn him! It was easy to imagine herself getting comfortable with him. Too easy.

"I'm not hungry," she said. At that moment her stomach chose to protest the lie- loudly.

He chuckled. "As always, you say one thing and your body says another. Come with me, Kelly. I promise I won't bite." He paused and gave her a scorching look that made her tremble. "That is, unless you'd like me to."

She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, attempting, as always, to act as if his words annoyed her; _not_ titillated her.

"Come, there's a little Chinese restaurant I've heard great things about. It's on the way to the hotel."

At the mention of her favorite food, her mouth instinctively watered. How had he known her weakness was Chinese food...

"Oh alright," she grumbled irritably. "But we go get food and then straight to the hotel. And you are _not_ invited into my room."

"Who said anything about going into your room?" he asked, his voice amused. "Darling you have to get your mind out of the gutter..."

* * *

In her room was exactly where Drew wanted to be. But she seemed defensive now, more so than usual. Was it because of the comment he had made about her past? Anyone could see that she had been hurt by some asshole. The fact that she refused to talk about it made it clear that it had been bad.

Drew's fingers instinctively curled into fists. He wanted to find that motherfucker who had caused her to hurt and pummel him.

"Where's your car?"

Her voice interrupted his dark thoughts. "Right over here," he replied, gently placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her to it. She stiffened but didn't pull away and it was all he could do to keep from grinning like an idiot. She wasn't as averse to him as she pretended to be.

He pulled the keys out of his pocket and went to her side to open her door.

"What a gentleman," she said, her voice faintly sarcastic.

"You deserve to be treated like a princess," he returned.

After sliding into his own seat and starting the car, he settled back, happy that he was finally making headway. Just driving next to her, her light perfume enveloping him so sweetly had him gripping the wheel tighter. He wanted to wake up to her scent in his bed every morning. But making her realize she belonged with him was proving to be a true test of patience. A virtue unfamiliar to a man like him. When he wanted something he went after it aggressively. Although he was determined to win her, he had treated her differently from all other women, more gently. Unlike the others, what she thought about him _did_ matter.

"How far is this Chinese place?"

He glanced at her to see her staring out the passenger window, her teeth chewing on her plump bottom lip. God, what he wouldn't give to be doing the same to her right now.

"It's ah... Not too far from the hotel. About a block or two before. You're hungry aren't you?"

She nodded, shooting him a shy smile that had him smiling in return. He'd do much to be the reason behind that smile.

Without warning, he stepped on the gas, shooting the car along the empty streets.

"Drew! Slow down!"

He shook his head as he rounded a corner quickly. "Not a chance, my woman's hungry. Have to get her food."

"I am _not_ your woman," she replied, her hands clenched in fists on her lap.

He reached over and enveloped her small hands in his big one. "Don't worry, darling, we'll get there safe and sound and you'll have food in your stomach before you can count to ten."

"If we don't end up in the hospital first," he heard her grumble under her breath.

True to his word, after running two red lights, they were soon parked outside a small, dimly lit restaurant.

He unbuckled his seat belt and placed a hand on hers when she started to do the same.

"No need. I've already ordered and it's ready to be picked up."

"How do you know what I want?" she called, as he unfolded his large frame from the car.

"I know what you want," he said, his voice dropping to a husky timbre.

She rolled her eyes as he shut the door and walked into the restaurant.

"Can I help you?"

"Order for McIntyre," he said, pulling his credit card out.

"Ah yes," the old woman said, pointing to a table with three large bags. "This is all yours."

As she was charging him, he noticed a vase full of roses on the counter. A slow smile spread as he plucked one out.

"How much for this?"

The old woman shook her head. "Not for sale."

"I'll give you twenty dollars for it. Just charge it to my card."

"Twenty for a single rose?" the woman gaped.

He shrugged. "A bouquet is too much. One rose is just right."

The woman shrugged but did as he asked. He picked up the food and walked out the door. Thankfully, he had been able to catch Kelly's friend Kaitlyn before she had left and gotten her to tell him a few key things. She thought his questions about what kind of food she liked, specifically, was a bit strange, but he was sure she didn't see the harm in telling him.

She didn't know he would use that same information this very night.

He opened the door to the car and slid into the seat, turning and giving her the rose before she could say anything.

Her cheeks turned pink as she stared at it.

"For me?"

He leaned in and smiled. "Of course it's for you, sweetheart. Who else would I give it to? Big Show?"

She laughed nervously and accepted it, her head ducked as if in embarrassment.

He cupped her chin in his hand and gently turned her towards him. "Don't go getting all shy on me now just because you're starting to see that you may have been wrong about me."

"Just because you give me a rose doesn't change anything," she said, her voice breathless. Her eyes settled on his lips and Drew had the overwhelming need to know what she tasted like.

Without thinking twice, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, softly at first but applying more pressure when he didn't feel her pull away.

Emboldened by her response, he ran his tongue against her lips until she parted them with a soft sigh.

That simple sound made him hard immediately, his erection growing bigger by the second. It was all he could do not to toss her into the backseat and take her right then and there.

Instead, he forced himself to pull away. Better to leave her wanting more, even if that meant denying himself her sweet lips.

She looked at him, her eyes dazed. "I-I... You shouldn't have-"

"We're both adults, Kelly. We can do whatever we want."

She shook her head. "I don't want to do anything with you." She sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more than him.

He took a deep breath to get his raging desires under control. _Patience Drew_...

"I got some sweet and sour chicken and some kung pow. There's also some chicken corn soup in here if you like that, and I got extra fortune cookies."

"How did you know what I liked?" she asked, her voice suspicious.

He gave her an innocent look. "Lucky guess?"

She pushed her hair behind her ear, a gesture he had found out she often made when nervous. He noticed with satisfaction that her hand was trembling slightly. Good. She was as affected as he was by their kiss.

Hopefully by the end of the night she'd be a _lot_ more affected...


	2. Chapter 2

_Well sometimes things don't turned out as planned. When I started it was only going to be a one-shot, then it turned into a 2 part story, and now it's a 3 part story. It's not my fault! Writing this has been a lot of fun because __the characters seem to take on a mind of their own; who am I to tell them to hurry up? __Character development always makes or breaks a story for me so here is part 2, part 3 is the end I'm pretty sure. Thank you for all the kind words :) Enjoy! _

* * *

Ok this was bad. Not only had she let him kiss her, she had _liked_ it. After vehemently denying to him, and more importantly to herself, that he had any effect on her, he had made a liar out of her with just one kiss.

Her lips still tingled from his masterful kiss, just the right amount of softness and pressure that made her curious as to what else he could do so masterfully. Her eyes narrowed as she realized where her train of thought was headed. This was all a part of his plan to seduce her. The rose, the food, the perfect kiss.

Ugh, and she was falling for it. Just like she had before.

"Penny for your thoughts, darling?"

She glared at him, the source of her confusion for the past few months and the only face she saw when the nights got lonely and her desires rode her so hard she had to bring herself release.

"You can't fool me, Drew."

He slanted a glance at her casually but she saw his fingers tighten on the wheel.

"What exactly are you talking about, Kelly?" his voice was calm but hard, as if he was struggling to keep his cool.

She didn't care about his notorious temper. Her senses were heightened just for being so close to him, his big frame filling the car so she felt small and vulnerable sitting next to him and it made her angry. Angry that he could affect her like this since the beginning and angry that he seemed to know what she wanted even though she couldn't even admit it to herself. If this kept going, it would end badly- for her.

She turned to him fully, her hands clenched into fists as her entire body seemed to tremble with pent up emotion.

"You think I don't know what you want? It's what every guy wants! The only reason you're still chasing me is because I haven't given it up already. But as soon as I do, all I'll get is a, "Thanks for the hot fuck and see you around, _darling_."" She spat the word out, her temper getting the best of her.

A muscle had begun to tick in his jaw and Kelly feared she might have pushed him too hard but _damn_ it felt good to get that off her chest. Maybe now that he knew how she saw him he would stop trying to be with her. And she would stop wishing it could happen...

"So you've got me all figured out, do you?" he asked, his voice colder than she had ever heard it. "You think all I am is some monster who's bent on fucking you just to see if I can? Let me tell you something sweetheart, that's the stupidest bit of shit I've ever heard." She gasped at his harsh words but he continued. "There's women throwing themselves at me everyday. From the moment I saw you, I knew I was ruined. I'd be comparing all of them to you and find them lacking."

She scoffed. "So you're trying to tell me you haven't slept with anybody else since you met me three months ago?"

He pinned her with a hard look. "That's right, _darling_. I've been having to take care of myself all those long, lonely months. In my mind though, me and you have had sex many times. And let me tell you, in my dreams you're a lot more amendable to the fact that you're mine."

She threw her hands up. She wasn't getting anywhere with this stubborn man!

"That's another thing! Where do you get off telling people I'm yours! You can't go baring your teeth at everyone who looks at me."

His face hardened. "I can and I will. I'm a possessive man and I don't share what's mine."

"_I'm not yours_!" She crossed her arms across her chest to keep from shaking some sense into him. The worst part was the thrilling shiver that coursed through her body whenever he claimed her. As if she _wanted_ to be claimed? By him? Ugh! It was enough to drive any woman crazy.

He shook his head as he gazed at her, from her face to her legs. When he finally met her eyes, she gasped to see the burning intensity within them. No one had ever looked at her so... consumingly. It was disconcerting to say the least.

He faced forward again, pulling the car into a parking space in front of the hotel. He looked back at her as he unbuckled his belt and before she could say anything, he reached over and cupped her face with both hands. As soon as his lips touched hers, she fought a losing battle. Her mind kept screaming that this wasn't a good idea, but her body yearned to feel his hardness against her skin, to feel his big hands touch every inch of her.

His tongue thrust into her mouth boldly, as if knowing how weak her resolve truly was. She hesitated at first, but his heat clouded her senses until all she could think about was good it would feel to take her clothes off and curl into him. Her nipples hardened and she wanted desperately for him to touch her, to relieve this heat that threatened to engulf her.

With a soft cry, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She heard him growl softly as if in triumph but she didn't care. The feelings he aroused in her were too strong to be ignored. All the reasons she had concocted as to why she could never let him get to her seemed insignificant when his tongue was twining against hers, demanding she give him everything she had.

He broke away to trail his lips down her neck and she shivered as he breathed heavily against her skin. With a snap, he undid her seatbelt and let his fingers trail from her face down her neck slowly. He was giving her ample time to stop him but her mind was cloudy and she could barely think about anything else aside from how good his lips and his hands felt.

When he got close to the swell of her breast she moaned and arched her back to get closer to him.

He made a sound of approval and finally, blessedly, cupped her entire breast. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt him circle her nipple with his thumb, making her throb with need. Even over her clothes she could feel the warmth of his hand and the sensations were sending jolts of pleasure straight to between her thighs. What he was doing was so wicked, but it felt HEAVENLY.

"You're mine, Kelly," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath fanning across her neck and causing her to squirm in her seat. "And you want to be, you know this."

Right now she didn't know anything else except that she didn't want him to stop. She felt as if she was about to explode and it felt so good wherever he touched her. For the past few years she had had to take care of her own needs, but now, with a person that was essentially a stranger to her, she was coming apart so swiftly.

And that was why he was so dangerous.

She swallowed hard and met his eyes. Forcing herself to pull away was the hardest thing she had ever done but she took his wrist and pushed it away.

"No."

He stared at her with an expression that seemed as if it was carved from granite. He sat back in his seat and faced forward but she could see a muscle ticking in his clenched jaw.

"No," he repeated.

She nodded and took deep breaths to try to get her hammering heart under control. Her skin still seemed to burn from his touch and she was more aroused than she thought she ever had been but she had to control herself. She'd been doing a fine job of it too, until this jackass Scot had refused to take no for an answer.

She dared a glance at him and saw that he was looking at her with a raised brow.

"No to what exactly?"

She closed her eyes in frustration and wished she had never accepted this ride from him. Why had she ever thought it would be as simple as getting food and being dropped off at the hotel? This man personified determination and he simply wouldn't give up. Every moment she spent with him was probably just encouraging him.

With that thought in mind, she gathered her bag and pushed the car door open. Without looking back, she slammed it shut and practically ran to the hotel entrance. If she could get to her room, she would be fine. She would take a cold shower to cool herself down and forget all this ever happened.

She had just walked through the doors when she heard his heavy footsteps behind her. Not caring if she looked like a crazy person, she dropped all casual pretenses and broke out into a full on sprint for the elevator door. She couldn't take his dominating presence anymore. Her nerves were shot, she was starving, and she just wanted to go to sleep- alone.

* * *

Drew almost laughed when he saw his little blond start to run but his mood was too dark. Damn her and her fears. He was uncomfortably hard from their too brief touching in the car and he had barely had time to adjust himself and grab the food before she slipped away.

He wasn't letting that happen. Kissing her and touching her had almost been his undoing. Usually when he had sex he was safely detached from the entire experience. He took care of his needs without getting too involved with any woman. But with her, it was different. He _wanted_ to get involved. He wanted to lose himself in the softness of her skin, the silky feel of her hair on his skin, and the wet heat he wanted to plunge into more than anything.

He nearly growled when he saw the elevator door closing. Without thinking twice, he stuck his hand between the doors to stop them. When they opened, she saw her backed into a corner, refusing to look at him.

So that's how she was going to play it? Melting for him one minute and freezing up the next?

His eyes narrowed with renewed intent. He stepped close to her, purposefully crowding her so she had no choice but to acknowledge him.

"No to what Kelly?" he repeated, his voice coming out harsh.

She finally looked up at him and he was shocked to see her eyes were shining with tears.

"Just leave me alone," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked so small, huddled in a corner as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

His heart felt like it had been punched to see her like this. He had never wanted to hurt her but forcing her to acknowledge her desires when she was clearly terrified of them couldn't have been enjoyable for her.

"Kelly," he started, not sure of what he could possibly say to stop her crying, "I didn't mean to-"

Her eyes met his in a heated clash. "Didn't mean to what?" she said, sharply. "Didn't mean to kiss me? Touch me? Make me uncomfortable? That's exactly what you meant to do when you offered me a ride. That's exactly what you've meant to do for the past three months!" She shook her head as she gripped her forehead, looking at the ground. "What I don't understand is why."

He reached out to brush the hair from her face and flinched when she drew back. God, he had really fucked this up hadn't he?

"I've wanted you since I saw you," he admitted, his voice low. "But not just for sex, Kelly. I don't know what I have to do to prove this to you, but it's true. Do you always think that's what all guys want from you?"

"When you're in this business that's usually the case." The elevator bell chimed and the door opened. When she stepped around him to exit he followed her out.

"So that's it then?" he asked. "No one can like you for the person you really are. All they can see is the pretty blond hair and your tits?"

She whirled around, her eyes flashing in anger. "That's all _you_ see isn't it? You don't really know me."

He clenched his teeth in frustration. "I know enough to make me want to know more. But you won't let me. Why is that? Afraid you'll like me back enough to get hurt? You can't be scared for the rest of your life."

"That's easy for you to say," she fumed. "How many times have you ever been betrayed by someone you thought loved you? None is my guess. You don't strike me as the type of guy who puts a lot of effort into keeping anyone else but himself happy."

"You're right," he agreed easily. "I've never bothered to think about anyone else but myself in my relationships with women. But that's because I've never cared about them as a person. I cared about them as an outlet, nothing more. Would I have spent the last few months threatening anyone who tried to make a pass at you if I saw you in that way?"

She stayed quiet for a while, looking at him warily, as if she didn't how to take in what he had said. Finally, she spoke, her voice so low he had to lean towards her to hear.

"You don't know me."

He smiled at her and sighed. "You've said that already. Just because you don't _want_ me to know you doesn't mean I don't know things about you." When she gave him a confused look he shrugged. "I've watched you. How you are with everyone else. You're a good person Kelly. I've never seen you lose your temper with anyone, even with idiots like Ziggler and Rhodes."

He continued, wanting to make her see what he saw. "You have a sharp sense of humor and you're smart. Many women who look like you don't bother to work on themselves on the inside. They're pretty to look at but I couldn't stand to be in a room with them for longer than an hour. With you, I want to spend time hearing your thoughts. But you won't let me," he finished lowly. "Why is that?"

She stared at him for long moments and he thought she wasn't going to answer. Simply run away like she usually did.

"I was hurt in the past," she admitted, her voice trembling. "And he was a lot like you. Aggressive, determined to be successful, and he said nice things to me too." She paused, looking away as if to regain her composure. When she looked back he saw a tear sliding down her cheek.

"And then he went and got my best friend pregnant." She bit her lip as more tears fell but shook her head when he stepped closer. "No, I don't need your sympathy. It was my fault for falling for it. For trusting both of them. I should have realized something was going on, but I never thought the two people closest to me could betray me like that." A small sob escaped her and she covered her mouth but it seemed as if all the hurt she had kept bottled up had finally spilled forth and she started crying in earnest, her shoulders shaking and broken sounds coming from deep inside of her.

He let the bags drop to the floor and gave in to the overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around her. She resisted at first but when he only tightened his hold she sank against him, her body molding against his so perfectly.

"Come now, darling, do not cry over people who do not deserve your tears," he soothed, completely unsure if he was making things better or worse. He had never actually comforted a woman when she cried but he couldn't stand the sight of her tears.

"I didn't know what to do," she whispered, her arms sliding around his waist.

"You did not deserve what they did to you," he stated, stepping back enough to look at her straight in the eye. "And you can not keep blaming yourself or other people for what happened in the past. If you do, you'll live with this feeling forever." He brought his hand to her cheek and wiped at her tears with his thumb. If he ever found out who that son of a bitch was he wouldn't hesitate to smash his face into the nearest hard surface; repeatedly.

She sniffed as her tears stopped and pulled away from him slightly. She was blushing again, the color rising from her breasts to her cheeks as it always did and he found himself hardening again, despite the circumstances. Now that she had opened up to him, he felt even more connected to her. As if fate truly had intervened in his life and presented him with the right woman for him; all in such a tempting little package.

"We still haven't eaten," she pointed out softly.

He glanced down at the bags of food on the ground but didn't move to pick them up

"No, I guess we have not."

She paused and pulled her hair behind her ear before meeting his eyes for a second and looking down again.

"So... Would you like to?"

"That's why I bought the food, darling."

Stepping away from him, she dug through her bag and pulled out a keycard. After seconds of silence she finally turned back to him and bit her lip. He almost groaned out loud. Did she have any idea what a pretty picture she made when she did that?

"If you want, you can eat with me."

He barely stopped himself from smirking as he bent to pick up the bags.

"I want."


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, so this really is the last part. The M rating is in full effect here so... Enjoy! :)  
_

_

* * *

_

Kelly took a deep breath as she heard the soft click of the door close behind her. She could handle this. Just because he was in her room didn't mean anything was going to happen. He had proven himself far different from what she had originally thought of him but that didn't mean anything. People often hid their true selves, either to protect themselves or for malicious intents.

Leading him to the small table near the window, she flipped on the light and out of the corner of her eyes, she watched him; as she usually did. She couldn't help herself. She had tried not to look at him whenever he was near because she didn't want him to find out that she was interested in him in any way. But she always found her eyes wandering back over to him, to his powerful presence, the commanding air that seemed to surround him. He was usually so serious but when he smirked...

Kelly sighed and forced herself to look away. Nothing could happen between them tonight. She just wasn't ready to be in any kind of relationship with anyone else, no matter how devastatingly attractive she found him or how hearing his deep voice never failed to make her shiver.

"So tell me more about yourself," she found herself saying, anything to break the silence and distract her from her thoughts.

He shrugged as he sat down. "Not much to tell. Born and raised in Scotland. Started wrestling when I was fairly young. Caught the attention of a few important people and next thing I know I'm in the U.S, spending my days chasing after a little blond and my nights dreaming about what I would do to her if I caught her."

Kelly felt heat rise in her cheeks as she took the seat next to him but before she could think of anything to say, he leaned closer to her and dropped his voice to a low rumble.

"Do you want to know what I would do to you if I caught you?"

_Yes_! Her mind screamed as she hid her trembling hands under the table. She took a deep breath to calm herself but the way he spoke to her made her feel warm, from her toes to her cheeks, which she was sure were presently as bright as tomatoes.

Instead of answering him, she countered with a question. "Why haven't you given up on me? And don't give me that crap about how you know we're meant to be together."

He leaned back and smiled as if he knew some secret she didn't and it amused him.

"Darling, it's not crap. When I say you're mine I mean that in every sense of the word."

"But you don't even-" He cut off her protest with a finger to her lips.

"A lot of people don't understand Scottish beliefs," he said, softly pulling her hair back behind her ear, as she usually did. "They call us superstitious folk; illogical. But I'd say what we believe in is better than your cold, hard logic you Americans think so highly of."

"What's that?" she asked quietly, not pushing his hand away when he fingered a lock of her hair. His gentle touch was so at odd with how aggressive he usually was and it intrigued her, that this ruthless man was looking and touching her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

"We believe in the power of instinct. Of doing what you _feel_ inside. We don't dilute our feelings or our emotions with over thought logic. When we feel something is right, we go at it with all the intensity we possess. Particularly with our mates."

"Mates?"

He looked at her steadily, his blue eyes boring into her until she felt he saw more of her than any other person ever had.

"Soul mates, life mates, what ever you want to call them. A person that helps you grow, that calms you in your darkest hour and brings purpose to your life. Fate decides who you are meant to be with long before either of you is ready."

Kelly was silent as she tried to absorb all he had said. This was heavy stuff. Then again what had she expected coming from the most intense man she had ever met? Surely he didn't believe she was his... Mate?

What he was saying was so profound, as if he really was stating a fact. As if he really had recognized her as his own and he was just waiting for her to get it.

She swallowed nervously as she looked back at him, her eyes taking in every detail of his handsome face. Could that be why her insides fluttered every time she saw him approaching, even though she had convinced herself it was just annoyance? Why he was always the first person she sought out whenever there were roster meetings and why she felt disappointment when she couldn't find him? Could it truly be fate?

"I know what you're doing," he said, snapping her from her troubled thoughts. "You're trying to reason all this out. Trying to see if all this could possibly be true. And that's why it's taken you so long. There is no way to explain why you feel something for someone and feel nothing for someone else."

"People can't just do whatever they feel like."

He shook his head forcefully. "The hell they cannot, Kelly. I will do exactly what I feel like- especially when it comes to you."

He pulled her towards him without giving her a chance to protest and brought his lips down against hers in a kiss that was nothing short of possessive.

His hands settled on her hips and he lifted her onto his lap. She gasped when she felt his hardness prodding her but his grip on her hip only tightened, as if daring her to try to break away.

But breaking away was the furthest thing from her mind. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly and she squirmed in his lap, reveling in his sharp groan.

"Darling, you're killing me," he said against her lips. His hands seemed to be everywhere, in her hair, on her hips, caressing her arms, leaving her shivering with need and anticipation. Whatever qualms she had about what they were doing were quickly slipping away as her body demanded his touch. She began to grow wet, her breaths coming heavier and her nipples throbbing almost painfully. What she wouldn't give for him to-

"_Oh yes_," she breathed when he slipped his hand under her shirt. Her head fell back when he pushed her bra down and pinched the hard peak, making it throb mercilessly.

His tongue traced wet circles on her neck and she felt an overwhelming desire to bare herself to him, to offer him her body to do as he wished. It was a dangerous thought, she knew, but right now she couldn't make herself care. Having him take her clothes off and touching every inch of her sounded like a sublime idea.

"Do you want this as much as I do, Kelly?" he asked, his voice strained. As if he was also in great pain. Kelly looked at him and saw his jaw was clenched and he was breathing heavily.

She bit her lip and nodded, burying her face in his neck and breathed in his scent, making her toes curl in pleasure. She almost jumped out of his lap when she felt his hand cup her between her thighs.

"I want to hear you say it, darling." He nipped at her neck before licking it again, as if to soothe her. His fingers had begun to rub against her and the sensations streaking up and down her body made it hard to concentrate on anything else. "I want to hear you tell me how much you want this."

She had begun panting, pressure building inside of her. She began to undulate to his hand, wanting desperately to find release in his skilled fingers. "Drew," she moaned, her voice laced with need, "I want this so much."

Without warning he stood up, repositioning her so she straddled his waist, his erection pressing against her wetness perfectly.

Kelly nearly came apart. Her hands buried in his hair, pulling it and she kissed him fiercely, wanting him to know how much he affected her. Any pretenses of not wanting him had come apart and Kelly realized with perfect clarity that no matter how much she denied it, she had wanted this man from the first moment she had seen him too.

* * *

Drew had never been this hard in his entire life. His cock felt like it was about to explode and he hadn't even gotten it out yet. The way she was pulling his hair and rubbing against him made it hard for him to put one foot in front of the other but he forced himself to walk to the bed. His first time with her he was not going to be on a chair. He was going to strip her naked and arouse her until she begged for him inside of her.

He lowered her onto the the sheets and scrubbed a hand across his face, taking in the sight of the woman he had become obsessed writhing in arousal. For him.

"God, woman, you make me lose my mind," he grated. He put a knee between her legs and pulled her sweater over her head, tossing it on the floor. Her breasts strained against the tight shirt she wore underneath and he pulled that off too, leaving her in only her black, lacy bra.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he asked, his voice hoarse with need. He brushed the straps down her shoulders and kissed the swells of her breasts. She arched her back and dug her fingers through his hair again, holding him in place as if she didn't want him to stop.

He knew his grin was wicked when he finally unclasped the bra and pushed it down to bare her breasts. He groaned again to finally see her naked to his greedy gaze. She was perfect, just as he had known she would be, with her hard, pink nipples beckoning him to put his mouth on them. Without thinking twice, he lowered his head to one and sucked. He relished her sharp moan and pinched the other with his fingers, wanting to make her as hot as she made him.

"Drew," she moaned, arching her back to press herself against him, "please... Please don't stop."

"Never," he growled, taking one hard bud between his teeth and biting down.

She let out a scream and pulled hard on his hair but he savored her reaction. He had known she would be uninhibited. He had sensed a fire burning within her that she kept hidden from the rest of the world but he would bring it out of her tonight.

He lifted his head as she yanked his shirt over his head. Reaching down to slip off her boots, he chuckled when she she kicked them off impatiently. He stood up to ease his pants down over his straining erection and after dragging her pants down her lean legs, he had to suck in a breath at the sight that greeted him. Fate had been too kind to him to offer him a woman as beautiful as she. And he'd be damned if he let her get away.

He knelt between her spread legs, the urge to take her hard riding him hard but he forced himself to be gentle as he trailed his fingers from her neck to her flat stomach. Her skin was softer than he had ever thought possible and her blue eyes were watching him raptly.

That made him even hotter and he lowered himself on top of her, careful not to put all his weight on her small frame. Immediately her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, placing her wetness right against his cock. He could practically feel the heat radiating off of her and he clenched his teeth to keep from ripping her panties off. He had to take this slow damn it.

"Kelly, sweetheart, you're making this very hard for me," he said hoarsely as she began to grind against him. The pressure was nearly unbearable and when she pulled his head down to give him teasing licks against his neck and ears he closed his eyes in surrender.

"Drew," she whispered, her breathy tone sending jolts of pleasure straight to his cock, "I want you inside of me."

With a defeated groan, he shoved her panties down and placed himself right against her.

She let out a soft cry and lifted her hips towards him. Unable to wait any longer, he forced himself to go slow as he slid inside of her. She was unbelievably wet and the heat that greeted him had him panting with the need to pin her hips down and plunge into her, again and again until she finally realized she was his.

When he was finally as deep as he could go, he looked up at her, at her flushed face and glittering eyes. His little blond had never looked more appetizing and he felt as if this was just another one of his constant dreams, one that he would inevitably wake up from.

With that thought in mind, he raised himself to his knees and gripped her hips hard. He wasn't letting her go anywhere. He threw his head back in pleasure as he thrust into her, slow at first but picking up speed as he felt the pressure building.

Her sexy moans spurred him on until he felt as if he had lost complete touch with reality. He couldn't be detached even if he wanted to be. Everything about her, from her soft skin, to her tempting lips, made him want to be close to her. Closer than he had ever been to anyone else. His entire body felt as if it was on fire, sensations he had never experienced running along every nerve until he felt like yelling at the top of his lungs.

When he finally felt her tight walls contracting around him in her orgasm he came undone. With a final thrust, he pulled out and came in hard spurts against her stomach, his breath leaving his body in a rush.

Once he had finished, he leaned over her, placing a soft kiss on her lips and brushing her hair out of her face.

"Darling," he began, not knowing what he could possibly say to express the pleasure she had wrought from him, "that was..."

She bit her lip and smiled at him, her expression so vulnerable it tore at him. How anyone could hurt her was beyond him. She deserved to be coddled and spoiled and he swore to himself in that instant that he would do everything in his power to make her happy.

* * *

Kelly swallowed as he continued looking at her with that fierce expression. She didn't know if she should be scared or thrilled. What she had just experienced was completely fulfilling but she didn't know how she should act in the afterglow of it all. She hardly knew this man, and yet, she felt closer to him than she ever had with anyone else.

She watched him as he got up and went into the bathroom, coming out with a towel. Her face reddened with embarrassment when he wiped her stomach and she fidgeted, not knowing what to do.

"You cannot be shy with me," he said, his voice husky. He laid back down beside her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Kelly sighed in contentment when he placed light kisses along the back of her neck.

"Do you... Do you still feel as if we are meant to be together?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

He gave her a tight squeeze. "More than ever, darling. Have I finally convinced you to give me a chance?"

Her smile faltered as she thought about all that had happened. She had slept with him and she couldn't take it back now. He had the power to hurt her just as bad, if not worse, than she had been hurt before.

But for the first time in a long time, that old fear did not hold the same weight. She didn't feel stifled by it. Instead, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

She turned in his arms and laid a hand on his cheek, smiling when he turned and kissed her wrist.

"I think so."

His lips curled up into that familiar smirk, the sight making her heart flutter as it always did. He had a smile that could drop panties. If she were wearing any.

"You _think_ so," he repeated, his brow raised mischievously and she couldn't help but grin. "Well, darling I guess I'll just have to try harder to convince you."


End file.
